JEALOUSY
by dtoy4312
Summary: Just a story about jealousy DaeJae. / Daehyun x Youngjae/BL


**JEALOUSY**

 **Daehyun x Youngjae**

Warning : Typo, BL, Shounen-ai, OOC.

"Huuhh..."

Helaan nafas keluar dari bibir pria itu untuk kesekian ini ia bersama para member sedang berada di ruang latihan, mempersiapkan diri untuk tour mereka nanti. Matanya terus memperhatikan pria manis di sebelah sana yang terus saja mengeluarkan suara-suara kikikan bersama dengan pria lainnya. "Kau kenapa hyung?" Jongup yang dari tadi memperhatikan Daehyun -nama pria itu- pun akhirnya angkat bicara. "Kau bertengkar lagi dengan Youngjae hyung?" tanya Jongup lagi setelah tidak mendapatkan respon pada pertanyaan pertamanya.

"Kau tau Jongup-ah, hyung-mu itu kekanakan sekali. Dia marah hanya karena aku pergi bersama Suwoong, padahal aku saja tidak marah saat dia mengikuti acara itu dengan si JB itu. Kekanakan sekali kan?!" cerocos Daehyun sambil terus melemparkan tatapan membunuh kepada dua orang yang sedang 'bermesraan' disana. 'Sebenarnya kalian sama saja' jawab Jongup dalam hati. Hanya dalam hati, ia tidak mau hyung-nya itu tambah buruk _mood_ -nya karena ia mengutarakan jawabannya. "Lihat dia! Setelah mengabaikanku, dia mau membalasku dengan bermesraan dengan Junhong?". Jongup akhirnya pergi dari sana karena tidak mau meladeni Daehyun yang sedang _bad mood_.

Oke. Daehyun sudah tidak tahan lagi. Kekasihnya sekarang bahkan sudah mulai berani meluk-meluk Junhong. Daehyun menghampiri mereka dan menarik tangan Youngjae. "Kita perlu bicara!" Youngjae menurut saja ketika tubuhnya diseret Daehyun entah kemana. Mereka masuk ke ruang latihan vokal yang kosong. "Aku tidak mau basa-basi, langsung saja! Kau kenapa huh?" tanya Daehyun setelah mendudukan Youngjae di sofa. Sedangkan ia sendiri duduk di lantai di bawah Youngjae dengan tetap memegang tangan Youngjae. "Aku tidak apa-apa." jawab Yongjae tanpa memendang wajah kekasihnya. Daehyun melepaskan tangan Youngjae. Ia berdiri dan menakup wajah pria manis-nya itu. "Kau bilang tidak apa-apa?! Kau dari kemarin mengabaikanku dan sekarang kau malah bermesraan dengan Junhong, kau masih bilang tidak apa-apa?!" Daehyun tanpa sadar menaikkan nada suaranya. Ekspresi kaget tersirat di wajah manis Youngjae. Ia menyantakan tangan Daehyun dari wajahnya dan bangkit. "Kalau aku bilang tidak apa-apa ya tidak apa-apa!" Kaki rampingnya melangkah keluar ruangan. Bahkan pintu ruang latihan vokal pun jadi korban kekesalan Youngjae. Daehyun hanya memandang kepergian kekasihnya sambil menghela nafas entah unstuk ke berapa kalinya hari ini.

/JEALOUSY/

Para member mulai memasuki van yang akan mengantar mereka pulang. Latihan hari ini sudah selesai dan raut kelelahan menghiasi wajah para member. "Aku akan menginap di dorm." ucap Daehyun entah pada siapa. Setelah mengantar Yongguk dan Zelo ke rumahnya, van itu langsung melesat menuju dorm.

Sesampainya di dorm mereka langsung menuju kamar masing-masing untuk beristirahat. Daehyun pun mengikuti Youngjae masuk ke kamarnya. "Mau apa kau?" tanya Youngjae setelah ia menyadari keberadaan Daehyun di belakangnya. "Tentu saja tidur di sini." jawab Daehyun dengan santainya masuk ke kamar Youngjae. Youngjae hanya memperhatikan tingkah Daehyun yang kini sudah berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Youngjae mengambil handuk yang ada di gantungan dan kembali keluar. Daehyun tidak bertanya karena ia sudah tahu kalu kekasih manisnya itu ingin membersihkan diri. Ia pun langsung menenggelamkan diri dalam selimut hingga tanpa sadar tertidur di sana.

"Jung bangun!" Daehyun terbangun karena suara dan guncangan di bahu oleh kekasih manisnya. "Bangun kau harus mandi dulu! Aku tidak mau tidur dengan orang yang tidak mandi." Daehyun tersenyum melihat kekasihnya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Walaupun ia sedang mendiamkannya, Daehyun tau kekasihnya tetap perhatian padanya. Daehyun segera mengambil handuk yang ada di tangan Youngjae dan bergegas ke kamar mandi.

Pintu terbuka pelan menampilkan sosok tegap Daehyun dengan handuk membalut dari pinggang hingga lututnya. Butiran air terus menetes dari surai coklat gelapnya. Matanya menemukan kekasih manisnya tengah bergelung dengan selimut. Ia tahu kalau Youngjae sedang pura-pura tidur. Daehyun segera berganti pakaian dan membaringkan tubuhnya di sisi Youngjae, melingkarkan lengan kekarnya pada pinggang ramping kekasihnya. Bisa ia rasakan kalau tubuh dalam dekapannya menegang.

"Youngjae-ya aku minta maaf soal kejadian tadi, aku tidak bermaksud untuk membentakmu. Kau tahukan aku terbawa emosi, maafkan aku ya"

"..."

Tidak ada respon dari Youngjae, tapi Daehyun tahu kalau Youngjae mendengarnya dari tadi. Daehyun mempererat pelukkannya di pinggang Youngjae. Menelusupkan wajahnya di tengkuk Youngjae, menghirup aroma yang selalu menjadi candu baginya. Menyamankan diri disana sampai akhirnya terlelap masuk ke alam mimpi.

/JEALUOSY/

Ribuan fans memenuhi bandara, suara memekakan telinga terdengar dari setiap penjuru. Sorotan flash kamera mengenai wajah para member. Saat ini para member B.A.P sedang bersiap berangkat menuju US untuk melakukan world tour mereka di sana. Lalu bagaimana keadaan couple favorit kita? Saat ini hubungan mereka sudah lumayan membaik karena Daehyun terus saja berusaha mendekati Youngjae. Youngjae pun begitu, ia juga tidak tahan lama-lama berjauhan dengan Daehyun. Jadilah mereka memutuskan untuk berbaikan saja.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di dalam Pesawat duduk bersebelahan seperti biasa. Daehyun dari tadi hanya memperhatikan kekasihnya yang sibuk dengan game di ponselnya. Memperhatikan tingkah lucu kekasihnya yang heboh sendiri. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul di kepala Daehyun. Ia segera mengambil handphone di saku celananya. Mengarahkan kamera ke wajah tampannya dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya membentuk simbol hati. Ia segera mengunggah foto tersebut ke sosial media miliknya. Ribuan like dan comment membanjiri akunnya yang kebanyakan merupakan Daejae shipper karena jika kalian lihat lebih teliti lagi simbol hati tersebut mengarah pada seseorang yang tengah sibuk dengan handphone-nya.

At Hotel, Atlanta, United State. After B.A.P Vlive

Saat ini di kamar Youngjae dan Zelo terdapat dua orang dari kamar lain yang berkunjung ke kamarnya. Sebenarnya Youngjae yang mengundang mereka untuk ikut memeriahkan acara Vlive yang di yang dilakukannya. Sebenarnya live broadcasting yang mereka lakukan sudah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu tapi Yongguk dan Daehyun belum juga kembali ke kamar mereka. Sang leader sedang berbincang dengan maknae sementara Daehyun dari tadi hanya diam memainkan ponselnya. Youngjae memperhatikan kekasihnya lalu duduk di sofa sebelah Daehyun yang kosong. " Kau sedang apa?" tanya Youngjae penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya. "Main" singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas. Jawaban Daehyun membuat Youngjae mengerutkan alisnya. Tidak biasanya Daehyun menjawab dengan singkat seperti itu. Kekasihnya biasanya akan menjawab panjang lebar partanyaannya bahkan menjelaskan hal-hal ang tidak perlu. Ada apa kekasihnya ini? Apa mumgkin kkeasihnya ini lelah? Youngjae terus memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang dibuat oleh Daehyun sebelum akhirnya kekasinya tersebut keluar dari kamarnya dan Zelo. Youngjae hanya angkat bahu lalu memutuskan untuk berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Ia juga sangat lelah sebenarnya.

/JEALOUSY/

Oke, Youngjae sudah memutuskan ada yang tidak beres dengan kekasihnya. Bukan hanya waktu itu saja Daehyun memdiamkannya tapi sudah berkali-kali. Daehyun bahkan seperti menjaga jarak dengannya. Kekasihnya itu bahkan lebih memilih bermain dengan duo maknae daripada dengannya. Apa ia melakukan kesalahan? Memang sepertinya iya. Youngjae mengigat-ingat lagi sejak kapan Kekasihnya itu mendiamkannya. Seingatnya Daehyun mendiamkannya sejak konser mereka di Atlanta usai. Bolam lampu memancar di atas kepala Youngjae. Dengan segera ia memghampiri Daehyun yang sedang duduk sendiri sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Dae!"

Youngjae duduk di sebelah Daehyun sambil tangannya merengkul lengan Daehyun menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Kekasihnya itu.

"Hm"

Daehyun masih fokus pada ponselnya.

"Daehyunnie" panggil Youngjae lagi.

Sekarang Daehyun bahkan tidak merespon sama sekali. Perempatan muncul di kening Youngjae. Segera ia merebut ponsel yang ada di tangan Daehyun. " Ya! Apa maumu?!" Youngjae agak menciut karena bentakan Daehyun. Tapi ia menyembunyikan rasa gentarnya. "Kau yang kenapa?! dari kemarin kau selalu mendiamkanku!" balas Youngjae dengan nada yang sama tingginya. Daehyun agak kaget Youngjae tahu kalau ia sedang Daehyun kau itu menjauhi Youngjae secara terang-terangan, orang bodoh juga pasti tahu kalau ia sedang didiamkan apalagi orang sepintar Youngjae. "Aku tidak mendiamkanmu" Daehyun berkelit. Youngjae memutar bola matanya selanjutnya senyum iseng tercipta dibibirnya. "Kau cemburu kan?" nada usil tercipta di setiap kata yang diucapkan Youngjae. "Siapa yang cemburu?! Lagi pula kenapa aku cemburu?" Daehyun memandang Youngjae seperti meremehkan.

"Kau mendiamkanku sejak konser kita di Atlanta. Itu artinya setelah aku mengajak fansku keatas panggung. Jadi kau mendiamkanku karena cemburu pada laki-laki itu" Youngjae heran dengan kekasihnya itu, padahal sudah jelas sekali tapi tetap tidak mau mengaku dia jadi gemas sendiri. Tak ada respon dari Daehyun. "Aku malah senang kau cemburu, itu artinya kau tidak mau kehilanganku" Youngjae kembali merangkul lengan Daehyun meletakkan kepalanya di dada bidang kekasihnya tersebut. Daehyun mau tidak mau tersenyum akan tingkh manja kekasihnya. Sebenarnya dia juga tidak tahan berlama-lama berjauhan dengan Youngjae, tapi ego mengalahkan hatinya. Tapi sepertinya kali ini egonya telah luntur karena tingkah manis kekasihnya ini.

Lengan kekar Daehyun bergerak mengusak kepala Youngjae. Lengan lainnya menelusup ke pingggang Youngjae, semakin merapatkan tubuh mungil itu padanya. Youngjae tersenyum. Ia tahu Daehyun sudah tidak padanya. "Tapi aku belum memaafkanmu!" kalimat yamg berasal dari bibir Daehyun itu membuat Youngjae mendongakkan wajahnya menatap kekasihnya. Jari Daehyun menunjuk pada bibirnya. Youngjae yang tau dari kode itu langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Tapi sedetik kemudian bibir Youngjae sudah menempel pada bibir Daehyun. Hanya kecupan singkat. Youngjae langsung mengambil langkah seribu ke luar dari ruangan tersebut dengan wajah yang memerah sampai ke telinga. Meninggalkan Daehyun sendiri yang senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

/ **FIN** /

Gimana? Gimana? Gaje? OOC? ASLI!

Ini ff udah aku buat berminggu-minggu yang lalu tapi nggak sempet di upload gara-gara sibuk banget. Tugas sekolah, acara ultah sekolah, sampai karya wisata (kemarin baru balik rumah). Dan dengan kepala yamg masih berputar-efek mabuk perjalanan- langsung buka laptop dan langsung upload ini ff. Sekian curhatan dari saya. Terima Kasih.

Thanks yang udah review SELCA:

yonjaedh/JokeMato Daejae/Cito/Jung Rae Gun/reka/daehyuwon/lionbun/namii/


End file.
